A wide variety of configurations are conventionally known for this type of brake control device. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a brake control device that regulates the braking force of a wheel by increasing or reducing brake fluid pressure accompanied by the open and close control of a solenoid valve. In the brake control device of Patent Literature 1, when ABS control takes place, the master cylinder pressure and the wheel cylinder pressure, which are brake fluid pressure on the upstream and downstream sides of a solenoid valve, are estimated to estimate the amount of increase or reduction in the wheel cylinder pressure at each cycle based on the difference between the master cylinder pressure and the wheel cylinder pressure; accordingly, a duty ratio of a solenoid valve drive pulse, in other words, the current value of rectangular wave current applied to the solenoid valve, to realize the amount of increase or reduction in pressure, is computed.